Dry Tears
by Sublime Envy
Summary: The months have passed by painfully slow since Alice went to stay in Mississippi. Hearts are torn, blood spilled, minds twisted, and family torn apart. -On hiatus indeffinitely-
1. Letters from Biloxi

_Dear Jasper,_

_How are things back in Forks? Congratulations are in order for Edward and Bella, I believe. Tell them I'm happy for them...and slightly confused._

_I hear that Carlisle has received another raise. Or will get one very soon, at the very least. Give Esme my applause. The nursery is lovely. Also, I would advise Bella to stay far away from the family next month, particularly around the seventeenth. Carlisle will be able to deal with the blood much better than everybody else. Make sure Charlie doesn't kill Edward when he finds out, either. It'll be hard on all of them if Bella winds up with heart problems, especially in her current state._

_I find it slightly odd that it's been cloudy nearly every day I've been here. Almost half a year already, and only ten days of sun. I can hardly believe it. It must be some odd stroke of luck. The most it ever rained here when I was little was a couple times a month. I had forgotten what shrimped tasted like fresh. It's absolutely delicious. It's sad, though, that I always have to cough it up later. If I could just digest it, I could eat all I wanted._

_So Emmet and Rosalie are having another wedding? In France, this time, too. I really don't understand why he has to go along with her every wish. I know she likes to be flashy and extravagant, but still. Isn't once enough? There's no reason for so many weddings. I don't really understand the point for one anyway._

_Well, anyway, tell everybody I said hello. And, before I go, I have one request: Put away the plane ticket – I'd rather not have any visitors_

_Love, Alice_

I dropped the letter in the waste basket in the corner, my eyes sealed closed. I hadn't been planning on visiting Alice, though I knew now that any future plans were canceled. Bella would be happy to hear that she wrote. Esme would be absolutely elated. Rosalie would probably turn her nose up at the knowledge that Alice didn't find reason to her many weddings.

One thing I knew was certain, though, was that every time I received one of Alice's letters, my heart broke just a little more.

Every time I received one of her letters, something she wrote made me feel even more unloved. And I was too far from her to be able to read her emotions, to see if she really felt love toward me.

With that final thought I sighed, taking one last peek at the letter. Edward entered the room at that moment, and I shook my head toward him when he glanced toward the trash. He nodded, curtly returning to the hall from which he had emerged. I shuddered, even just slightly. For not the first time in those lonely, cold months, I collapsed on the floor and cried. Dry tears, I reminded myself.

_I don't really understand the point for one anyway._

I knew that, had I been human, I may just have well have died of heartbreak.

* * *

I know, it's slightly off, and kinda confusing. It was just a random idea that I had...

Jasper and Alice EXTREMELY in love, married (they actually are married in the books)

Alice Biloxi, Mississippi native

Alice decides to move back to the home of her past, and lives there for a while, sending letters every week. Jasper starts to think that she's moved on because there are clues of it in her letters. The truth behind it all is that she just really needs some time to think through her past - you know, make some sense of things, try to find answers. She doesn't realize that she's writing hurtful things in her letters. "I don't really understand the point for one anyway" simply means to her that she could get married in a septic tank for all she cared, as long as she could marry Jasper. He's just a little dense and, of course, a romantic fool.

A note to sort out a bit more confusion: Bella pregnant, the 17th of the next month she thinks she has a miscarraige, but it's just a blood clot. Charlie doesn't now about the pregnancy until AFTER the scare. Alice is confused because it's basically impossible for Edward to have children: His body temp is to cold to keep the little guys swimming.

But hey, don't hot tubs warm things up a bit?

Read, review, and please don't hit me.


	2. Waiting Room

We had meant to leave for France today.

Rosalie was probably fuming at the moment, angry about the delay. I shook my head. That girl was far too egocentric for her own good. She didn't seem to care for anybody but herself and Emmett, even if the third party was in a rather bad or potentially fatal situation.

Such as the one Bella was in right now.

I couldn't even pace back and forth like the worried and nervous men in books and movies. I guess you could say I was frightened – terrified even – that there might be even the slightest complication. Groaning, I tried to focus my thoughts.

My brother had been wrapped in solitude for months now, and was progressively getting worse. Jasper had tried especially hard to avoid us today, most specifically Bella. If he got too close to her at a time like this...I shuddered. I heard him thinking that it was most likely just a blood clot. Alice probably told him in a letter. Still, my mind was still twisting in worry. Nothing was set in stone – for all we know Bella could be...

Perhaps it was best not to think about it.

It had been just a little over a month since we found out – it puzzled me at first, how it was possible. I was almost worried that maybe it could be somebody else's. Then Carlisle told me about certain situations that if it reached just the right tempurature... The clock struck twelve – midnight to be exact – and the aforementioned man emerged from the emergency room. I peeked into his thoughts, and nearly broke down crying out of happiness. Stupid, I thought. Vampires can't cry.

Not even a minute later Chief Swan, or Charlie as Bella liked to call him, burst through the door. His face was beet red. I couldn't tell if he were angry or distraught. As soon as he started yelling, of course, I could tell it was a bit of both.

"Where's my daughter?!" Still red in the face. I looked back and forth between him and Carlisle, all the while trying to keep my cool. Hah. More like trying to seem warm and friendly. "Where is she?!"

"She had a bit of a scare, but she's alright."

"What kind of a scare?"

"She has a slight concussion. We feared it might have been worse, but thankfully it's nothing of the sort."

Charlie calmed down, then looked at me.

"Why's he shaking so much?"

Crap. I didn't realize how much this really affected me until now. My Bella was in there, covered in blood that I had just suspected to be my unborn child, and only now did I realize how scared I was. I dropped to my knees, half in relief, and half still in fear, holding my head.

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Carlisle and pushed past him into the emergency room. Carlisle tried to stop him, but by the time he'd said Chief Swan's name, it was far too late.

"What the hell is this?!" he yelled.

I curled into a ball on the floor, almost rockng back and forth. Dear god did I hate this waiting room.

"What did that monster do to you?!"

I heard a bit of screaming, blocking it out: I knew Bella was giving her dad a piece of her mind, and I knew as soon as an uncomfortable silence filtered out toward me that she had said the exact thing she needed to shut him up.

_He'd never do anything to hurt me, and he never did, Charlie! I almost had a miscarraige!_

The words, though muffled with my attempts to block them out, were clear as day. As Charlie's newly white face emerged from behind the door, I looked up from my trembling state. He was completely still, like a ghost. Slowly his eyes found me: they looked dead and unforgiving. As he continued on his way out the door to his police cruiser, I tightened into a ball and tried desperately to cry.

* * *

Yes, Charilie has now learned of his daughter current physical state. We see Edward in full-out freak out mode. He's more scared than ever that something wil happen to Bella or the baby (or babies. I haven't decided yet. Nor have I decided upon a gender/genders or a name/names.) We still get a little taste of Jasper's distaught here...we may or may not see him crack in the future.

Bella and Alice will get their chapters, but not until later, after Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle. Hm...what do you think? Should I add a Charlie chapter, or no?


	3. The Greater Love

A/N: Just a quick warning for those of you who have yet to read New Moon, there are spoilers. Big time.

I'm not going to lie: I was slightly worried when Bella stared bleeding last week. Only a few reasons for this worry actually presented themselves in my mind, though. One was that neither Emmett or Edward had fed in over two weeks. They'd be sure to go wild wen they smelled the blood. I knew Jasper wouldn't be a problem. He was in such a sour mood lately that he was already at a safe distance. He's such a sour puss. I don't see what in Alice's letters could possibly upset him. Maybe the fact the she said my weddings were pointless angered him. He _is_ my brother, he _should_ defend my ideas. If that pixie could take one look at my mind she'd see why I'd want to many weddings. I just want to prove to Emmett how much I love him, after all. She must not care much for Jasper if she only wanted _one_ wedding.

The other reason for my worry was the baby. Such a young, cute little thing...it's just so sad when they die. Besides, if Bella had lost the baby, Esme would have had a heart attack. That would lower the family morale so badly.

Oh, it's all Bella's fault, really. If she had just kept away from Edward in the beginning, our family would be the same as always. She's tearing my family apart bit by bit. First by making Edward fall in love with her. He nearly killed himself when he thought that she had died! Well...I suppose that's partly my fault...but if she hadn't made him love her and just stayed away, then Alice wouldn't have been having visions of her jumping off cliffs, and Edward wouldn't have cared in the first place.

Then she had to go and tell Alice how she got changed. Now Alice is off in Mississippi, probably never coming back. Jasper's never going to get over it.

She's even caused us to postpone our wedding! I've never been so angry in my life. Oh, if she had stayed out of our lives, she wouldn't have gotten pregnant with Edward's baby and I would be in France in a beautiful flowing gown right now.

It took me a couple days to realize another reason that I may have been worried. How Edward acted in the waiting room...how he's just about tried everything to keep her in bed until Carlisle says she's alright. What if Edward...what if Edward loves Bella more than I expected? What if he loves her more than I love Emmett?

No...that's completely rediculous. Nobody could love anybody more than I love Emmett. And Edward refuses to change Bella, even now. I forced Carlisle to change Emmett, because I loved him so much. If Edward really loved Bella, why won't he change her?

Oh...right...he has that silly belief that vampires have no soul...does he want to save Bella's soul? No...he can't love Bella more than I love Emmett, can he?

I looked at the clock on the wall, unnerved. I caught a glance of my reflection and sighed. I truly was beautiful. At least Emmett would have something nice to see when he got home. Oh, how I loved him.

The door swung open in that instant, and I couldn't help but turn toward it. There stood Emmett, lovely as ever, but something wasn't quite right about him. I cocked my head, giving him a cute little pout. He shook his head slightly, sighing as he sat own on the couch.

"Rose," he said slowly. "Are you sure that vampires can't cry?"

That was a confusing question. I mean, it was obvious, but why would he ask something like that? He sighed again, throwing his head over the back of the couch.

"Bella had another...scare. But...it wasn't quite a scare this time...she lost one of the babies, Rose."

There was more than one?!

"Edward went balistic. Almost sent Carlisle through a wall when he tried to get the doctors to tell him it wasn't true. I could've sworn I saw tears in his eyes...but that couldn't happen, right?"

I fell on his lap, hiding my face in my hands. I was sobbing, but no tears came. Edward really did love her more than I loved Emmett...

* * *

I don't think I got her egocentric personality down all that well, but it's alright I guess. I did hit on a key point: one reason she might be hostile toward Bells is that she's afraid Edward may love her more than she ever loved Emmett. Thank you, Personal Correspondence on Twilight Lexicon! -:kisses internet:-

I decided that Bella would have twins, but lose one one week after the blood clot incident. I'll reveal my gender choices later on, in Carlisle's chapter. Also, Emmett looks like it's spelled wrong for some reason. If I find that it IS spelled wrong, I'll edit the chapters later on. It shouldn't change the story though.

Again, read, review, and I beg of you, please don't hit me.


	4. Tough Guy

It's been a month since Bella lost the baby.

Edward was still beating himself up, of course. He thinks that he caused it somehow. Bella tried her best to keep him cheered up, but it wasn't working all that well. I suppose if I were getting over losing one of my children, my father had practically disowned me, and my husband was rocking back and forth in a corner, I wouldn't be of much help either. Wait...what am I talking about? I'm a guy! Why the hell would I have a husband? I don't swing that way.

Rose was pretty upset for a while after she found out about the loss. She's been pretty hard on herself lately, too. Hell, she even smashed her favorite mirror.

Her eyes are blacker than coal – not feeding for over a month does that – but she refuses to hunt. Nothing we say can get her to see Bella. That's for the best, though. With eyes _that_ dark, I doubt we'd want _anybody_ near Bella.

Jasper's a bit less moody, but it's still pretty bad.

We got another letter from Alice. She sent photos of her and a couple of vampires that happen to live down here. And we thought that we knew all of the golden-eyed ones.

Seeing Alice again (even if it was in a photo) made Jasper smile for the first time in _months_. Esme almost threw a party out of sheer joy.

I think Carlisle is the only one left that isn't completely and utterly depressed. Esme's sad because of everything that's been going on lately. Jasper because of Alice, Rose for reasons completely unknown to any of us, and Edward and Bella for the obvious. Alice seems happy in Biloxi, at least. But thinking of that just makes Jasper even worse off.

I've been out of it for just a little over a month. Don't really know why. I just can't seem to make myself happy. I know one reason is because Rose is so upset, but...I dunno. It's weird. Like throwing a dart blindfolded weak, scrawny, human arms. You think you're going to hit the target because of that big head of yours, and when you take off the blindfold, you've hit your grandma in the eye.

I feel _way_ off target.

At least _Edward_ knows why he's depressed. Losing a baby. Jeesh. That's got to take a huge toll on anybody. I wouldn't know the feeling first hand, of course. There's no way I ever could. With Rose and I both being vampires, our bodies are completely frozen in time. Neither of us is fertile, and a hot tub won't help get _her_ reproductive system going.

A tug in my throat made me snap up my head, and I looked over to where Rose lay completely lifeless on the couch. That was...weird...I recognized that tug from somewhere. I shrugged. Probably just a human reflex.

Edward should cheer up a little bit. At least he gets to have _one _kid, unlike the rest of us. There went the tug. My hand flew to my throat. What the hell _is_ that feeling? Why does it show up whenever I think of not having kids?

There it went again.

"Emmett," I heard Rose say quietly, startling me. "I'm...I'm sorry for being so...not me, lately. I should...feel happy for Edward and Bella...I think...right?"

"Yeah...we should feel...happy...for them." But for some reason I just felt even more upset. I took one last look at my Rosalie. Then it hit me. "Rose?" My voice cracked slightly. Boy, did that make me sound the way I looked. A big time tough guy. Just great.

"Hm?"

"Would you be happier...if _we_ could have children too?"

She didn't answer, but I knew she wanted the same thing. I sniffled slightly. Human instinct. Vampires don't sniffle. They definitely don't cry either. So I closed my eyes, shook the thought from my head as best I could, and breathed deep.

Maybe Bella would let me hold her baby...? Yup, I sniffled. Very tough guy of me.

* * *

I am SOOOOOOO sorry this took so long. But there was (stupid excuse alert) unexpected vacation, a difficult breakup, a visit from my cousin, who I haven't seen in forever, power-outages, computer crashes, lost files, and being completely dissatisfied with this chapter. Thus, RE-WRITE...about 17 times, to be exact... 

Be nice, review, and please don't drink my blood. I need it. Hehehe...


	5. Warped thoughts

I can't believe it! I just can't believe it at all! That monster, that...that...augh!! How could he do that to my baby?! How could he touch my Bella? My baby...my daughter...my little Isabella...

I...I'm going to be a grandfather...oh, god...she's...she's only eighteen...how could she...? How could they have? Why _my_ little girl? Why _Bella_?

I let out a cry of pain as I kicked the fridge hard, shoe-less. My foot throbbed as blood rushed to it in reaction to the dull, hard smack, and I had trouble keeping my balance. Siting down, I started to think again. Not good, not good at all. Pacing around the kitchen had distracted me, even if just slightly. Now I was sitting, and I couldn't ignore _any_ of the thoughts going through my head.

First he makes her fall for him, then he causes her to leave for Pheonix (that part still confuses the _hell _out of me), then she comes back all fine and dandy after falling out a window! Next I hear he's left her, for some god-aweful reason, and completely breaks her heart, then she flies of to _ITALY_ for him, with no explanation, and somehow everything just goes back to being the way it was before! And the rest...AUGH! I don't even wan to THINK about anything else!

I hate him! He's pained Bella so much, and now this! Now a pregnancy! Maybe...maybe I could possibly sway Bella...get her to see it the right way...see how much he's hurt her, and how little he's worth. Then, maybe I could talk her into pressing charges...rape, maybe...yeah...that would get him good...he'd pay for what he's done to her _then_, wouldn't he...? Then, I can raise her child as my own, or...

Good GOD, what am I THINKING? Bella loves him...

And she's made it perfectly clear that it's either both or nothing...either I have to put up with Edward or she's leaving...it would be like it was with Renee...I don't want that to happen again...no, no...not again...

And the way Bella looked at me at the hospital...it was horrible. God, I feel like an ass right now...the way she SCREAMED at me...at first I didn't want to believe it...then I wanted to kill him...

But...Bella...if I killed him...she'd...

Maybe...maybe there's some way to...maybe, just maybe...oh, who am I kidding?

I should...go talk to Bella. I should tell her what I think...and...

...and tell Edward that he has to take responsibility for all of this. Then they can have a happily-ever-after, my grandchild doesn't have to grow up with only one parent, and...I guess it won't be so bad...

Bella's old enough to take care of herself, after all. She practically takes care of herself already...and me. Taking care of a baby wouldn't be too hard for her...and she'd have Edward to help too.

I stood, ignoring the throbbing. It was small enough to let me walk now. The phone was a few steps away, and I picked it up before dialing the hospital.

"Hello, this is Chief Swan. May I please speak with Dr. Cullen?"

A little bit of scuffling followed, and not long later I had the doctor on the phone. His voice was crisp and clear, although sounding strained...as though he were trying to keep his voice down. Odd, I thought. He's speaking normally, why would he be keeping his voice down? I shrugged off the though, and continued.

"I was wondering how well Bella's doing. I mean, I haven't been in to see her in over a month, and...she didn't seem to be doing too well back then." I said as a strange nervous knot formed in my throat.

"She's doing alright. The baby is nice and healthy," Cullen replied, and I relaxed slightly. "If you want, I could put her on the phone."

I jumped at the thought of hearing my little girl's voice for the first time in what seemed like ages. Slowly, though, I came to reason inside my mind.

"I think it should wait until later. The last time we spoke wasn't exactly on good terms," I said, and turned to look at the clock. Seven thirty. "I was actually wondering if I could speak with you and Edward at some point, soon..." I hesitated.

"I understand," Cullen said, and it suddenly clicked. He knew something that I didn't...something I was just a bit too curious to find out. Quickly we set the date for the meeting between the three of us, and possibly Bella too. "By the way, it's a boy."

I paused, then slowly hung up the phone. A boy...

For some reason I found myself walking upstairs. I stopped and stared in through her open door, and I saw her bed, made up and tidy. An image flashed through my head, a memory of a delicate hand with a ring on one finger. It hit me full force.

They were already getting married.

* * *

Aye aye aye...I can't believe it's been so long since my last update...

I'm sooo sorry. I bet at least one of you guys feel like the pages of Eclipse won't turn and you've been waiting to see if Jacob's ever going to kiss Bella...I'm so sorry. My computer got infected by this weird virus that made the machine keep re-booting before it could finish booting up, and then it just killed the CPU...and...ugh...tears so I finally got my new comp on the internet after a couple WEEKS of messing with the modem (stupid DSL!!)

And now, time for the chocolate. I'm sorry, but I don't think there's going to be an Esme or Carlisle chapter...I just CAN'T GET THEIR CHARACTERS RIGHT. Every time I try to write from Carlisle's point of view, I can't write any more than two sentences, and all I can think of for Esme is "I hope everything will turn out alright in the end." But I promise, the last chapter, everything will come together alright.


End file.
